masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Baalus Seth
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Tullis 22:17, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Combat (Mass Effect 3) Saw your changes. Mostly good. Not sure about the armor thing, though. AP mod is supposed to increase damage against armor by decreasing the armor penalty (IIRC, it's a flat -50 damage per shot reduced to -5 damage with top-tier piercing mods). Will have to confirm it first. Got more info to add about snipers as well. Javelin has a base 100cm penetration, Widow is 50cm, and B.Widow is 25cm. Data comes directly from Coalesced, so it should be fine for posting. Gamemako 17:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *Far as I can tell, the damage reduction reduction % is what determines effectiveness vs. armor plate, it doesn't do anything vs. armor. Penetration is only vs. cover, doesn't do anything against plate - it's just what my experience suggests - von Boomslang 17:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Just tested in the range. Predator V, mod III. 11 shots with armor mod, 20 shots without. Non-armor takes 7 shots to finish the job. So yeah, definitely reduces the armor damage penalty. Sounds like everything I've read is correct. Interestingly, the Avenger I with no mod takes exactly 100 rounds to kill. Seems like minimum damage is somewhere around 4.6 per shot, then (guesstimating the HP of the targets at around 460 based on testing). This is consistent with testing using various weapons as well. It all works out surprisingly cleanly. If it has less than 50 damage, it takes 100 shots to kill that target every time. Interestingly, sniper rifles seem to have innate armor piercing, reducing the penalty by roughly 10 (to 40). These values are obviously unconfirmed and not suitable for the article, but it should shed some light on the mechanics. I'm sure someone else has already tested this more thoroughly or found values somewhere in the game data, but this should be sufficient for guidance on writing the article. Gamemako 05:42, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Well Played cool, didn't know that. Nice sandbox on front, have you seen the project for that though? cos we could use some of that text.... SanjayBeast 18:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) * That one's getting tossed entirely, but I'll be writing something similar but better, yeah. - von Boomslang 18:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Project Nemesis. I see that you appear interested in editing enemy pages. As such, you might like to join Project Nemesis, which specialises in enemy pages and which I currently lead. Even if you're not interested in joining on a formal basis, you might find my guidelines for enemy articles helpful for any future editing you might like to do. Best regards. 4Ferelden (talk) 09:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC)